Wigglytuff and Chatot's Crazy Adventure
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: Stressed from the guild work, Wigglytuff invites himself and Chatot on a vacation to Marine Resort. With Wigglytuff's bad ideas and Chatot's careful and smart nature, how much trouble will they get into?


**Guildmaster Wigglytuff shows the reason why I like Pokemon Mystery Dungeon characters better than the main series characters. I know some characters in the main series are different than others, but they are all the same if you think about it. There is either the, "I love Pokemon! You must bond with them!" type or the "I will destroy/capture/free all the Pokemon!" type. That's why I prefer Pokemon over the people in the games; it's just the same. Oh, don't try to make excuses with Gary; he grew into the loving Pokemon type.**

**So, because I love Guildmaster Wigglytuff, I decided to make a fan fiction about him and Chatot. So, here's a fan fiction about them! Enjoy! (And about the first paragraph, that's only characters that have names in the series)**

Chatot walked slowly and nervously into the Guildmaster's room. He was called by Wigglytuff because he felt like something was wrong. He promised himself that he wouldn't give him a perfect apple and get away from it. He was really going to find out what was wrong.

When he was only a couple feet away from Wigglytuff, he said nervously, "Guildmaster, did you need me?"

The Guildmaster turned around and faced Chatot. Sweating with fear of him crying, he only heard one question from him.

"Are you stressed, Chatot?"

Sighing with relief, he answered, "Maybe a little, why?"

"Oh, it's just when you're stressed, you start eating my perfect apples!" he complained.

His heart beat more rapidly. Was Wigglytuff going to cry now? Trying to hide his feelings, he responded, "Really? How do you know?"

"Don't try to hide it. I've seen you eat them when you were stressed before…"

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Chatot was so nervous, he blurted out, "I'm so sorry! Please don't cry! I just need some food to cheer me up, and perfect apples were the only choice!"

Confused, Wigglytuff responded, "Why would I cry? I was just thinking we could go on a vacation together on a secret beach I found!"

Amazed by how Wigglytuff was handling it, he wondered, "What beach are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's the one that has other Wigglytuff! I think it's called Marine Resort,"

"That's great, Guildmaster," replied Chatot, "But who will be in charge of the guild? What if it's a mystery dungeon and we don't know it?

"It's ok, I've got a replacement for us!" he exclaimed, "You know Xatu?"

"Xatu? You mean the one who opens boxes?"

"Not that one, the one with the Wingull. You know, his brother that is just like me, except he is like a doctor?"

Chatot turned around and saw the Xatu coming in with a Wingull. He seemed very familiar, but it wasn't anyone he knew from real life. He seemed like someone from a story he read.

"Do I know you guys? I don't think so…" he said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Guildmaster, he reminds me of that character in those stories. He reminds me of you, so he's perfect!"

"That's great!" shouted Wigglytuff, "Now let's go to Marine Resort! I know the perfect way to get there!"

Later, Wigglytuff was holding a bag filled with the rest of his perfect apples. He was smiling while he was on the belly of a snoozing Snorlax with Chatot. The Snorlax was in front of the guild, and it was one of the explorers that was previously a Munchlax.

"Guildmaster, how will this take us to Marine Resort?" asked Chatot.

"I don't know, but I think he's moving!"

He was wrong; the Snorlax was only breathing while napping on the ground. Impatient, Chatot replied, "Just because he's breathing does not mean he will move. Let's just stop and think of smart choices"

Wigglytuff and Chatot closed their eyes and thought of ways to get to Marine Resort. Soon, Wigglytuff opened his eyes and got an idea.

"Maybe I can grab onto your feet and we can fly there!" he exclaimed.

"That's a very bad idea. Maybe…"

Before he could say his idea, Wigglytuff grabbed onto Chatot's feet. Feeling like there was no other way to get there now, he started flying with all of his strength. He could only get Wigglytuff a few inches off of Snorlax, and was flying very slowly. After a few minutes, he only flew 10 centimeters before collapsing to the ground. Wigglytuff let go of Chatot and stood up.

"Ok…" he panted, "Bad idea…need a new one…out of breath…"

He fainted from how tired he was. He never carried something as heavy as Wigglytuff before. The Guildmaster carried Chatot and looked at him with worry.

"Oh no, Chatot! Now I need a friendly friend to save him and get us to Marine Resort!"

After a minute of worrying, a Charizard came and saw his Snorlax partner.

"Oh, there's my…Wigglytuff? What are you doing here?"

"I need a friendly friend to get us to Marine Resort and save Chatot!"

Charizard was shocked at the awful news. "You mean, you'll be gone in a mystery dungeon?!"

"Yes, I can meet some more friendly friends there! Also, Xatu's brother is the temporary guildmaster while we're gone!"

Charizard shook his head quickly to get the thought out of his head and sighed. "Ok, maybe it's not a bad idea. Just hop on my back and I'll fly you there"

Wigglytuff jumped with joy and hopped on Charizard's back. He flew up in the air and started flying to Marine Resort. Halfway through the flight, Chatot woke up.

"Where are we…?"

He then observed his surroundings and, a few seconds later, tried to scoot back a bit.

"Guildmaster, are you crazy?! I fainted from exhaustion, and now you gave me the risk of falling from great heights?!"

He didn't get an answer, so he looked up at Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff didn't seem to notice Chatot because he was enjoying the flight so much. He put his arms in the air and dropped Chatot onto Charizard's back.

"Wheeeee! This is fun!" he exclaimed.

Chatot, on the other hand, was worried about what would happen next.

_What's going to happen next? _He thought to himself.

**This one was a funny one to do. I know the games are a bit "old", but that doesn't mean I can't do a fanfiction of it. Gates to Infinity was good, but it didn't have anything that would make me have a permanent love for it. The Blorbs from Bowser's Inside Story and the Pokemon I've loved in Pokemon White Version got me to love both of those games, but Gates to Infinity wasn't like that.**

**By the way, the "stories" are the Madz and Starlow fan fiction stories I'm doing. Since Guildmaster Wigglytuff was like Dr. Toadley and my OC, I decided to reference the first one by making a question-answering Xatu who has a pet bird. It's a Bowser's Inside Story joke (ha, puns!). I hope you liked it!**


End file.
